Escape from Memory
by louisehansen
Summary: Danielle Montez has never liked the book "The Outsiders." Hated it, really. But when Dallas Winston is accidentally brought into the real world, how far will Danielle go to protect him and send him back home?


"Hey Dani!" a high pitched voice jeered from the sidelines.

Ignore, ignore her.

"What's that bulge in your pants, tomboy? Huh? Getting excited from all the girls around you lezbo?" Laughter. I didn't respond, just gritting my teeth and took the ball from one of my teammates as we warmed up.

"You okay?" Sophie whispered as she passed me, and I nodded but didn't make eye contact with her. I wasn't supposed to, anyway, Sophie was the only person who talked to me and I didn't want her reputation ruined if people knew she did.

I stole the ball from another person on my team and passed it to Sophie.

"You never answered me, tomboy! What's the bulge-"

I whipped around, hair flying, and glared at Jessica Snow, possibly the biggest slut in America. She was glaring at me with her tiny little brown eyes, a small sneer on her tiny red lips, her bleached blonde hair perfectly curled on each shoulder. Her perfectly manicured fingers held her iPhone on one hand, purse in the other, as usual.

"MY DICK!" I screamed at her. "Obviously you can not see my breasts clearly showing, so it's my fucking dick! Take a gander Jessica," I pretended to think, putting a finger to my cheek and tapping it, tilting my head to the side slightly. "Oh wait...you already know what a dick looks like. And feels like, and tastes like."

Everybody from my soccer team was watching and listening now, so we're Jessica's little clique. They looked stunned.

"You little bitch!" Jessica hissed.

"Jessica honey, I would call you the same thing, except for I think everybody here knows you're a bitch. I don't need to say it."

Some ooo's from my team. I grabbed my water bottle and left. I was sick of this shit. I knew coach would be mad, but she liked me. She wouldn't kick me from the team.

I stormed across the parking lot, kicking pebbles with my cleat and fighting down tears. Why did everybody hate me? Why couldn't Jessica leave me alone?

Was it ever going to end?

"Did everybody do their homework?" my Lit teacher, , calling out as she walked around the room with her clipboard, marking people for after school detentions if they didn't.

"Um, what was the homework, Mrs. Ott? By the way, I'm loving you hair!" Jessica said, as usual, buttering up the teacher. Mrs. Ott looked thrilled that somebody had noticed.

"Actually, I did it in braids after I took a shower, just slept in them, and bam! Here you go! It's wavy." Mrs. Ott said, twirling a finger through her hair and moving on to the next desk.

"So cute!" Jessica called after her, then winked at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes and sank down farther in my chair, trying to avoid any extra attention.

"Did you write your paragraph?" Mrs. Ott asked, still twirling a finger through her hair. I didn't notice much of a difference, anyway. I shrugged.

"Um, actually, no. I couldn't...I couldn't understand it. The poem, I mean. I couldn't understand what the poem meant, or how it connected to the book."

clucked her tongue and marked a small check next to my name, gave me a small pitied smile.

"Sorry Danielle. You're going to have to stay after school sometime this week."

Damn it.

"Alright class, settle down!" Mrs. Ott shouted over all of the high school students. "Can everybody recite the poem from The Outsiders?"

People groaned. This had been the third time this week. She was obsessed with this book! Jessica and her group were too, swooning over Sodapop and Dallas, making comments on Darry's muscles and how hot everybody was. I don't even think they knew what the book was about. We were supposed to watch the movie today, like they were going to pay attention.

"Nature's first green is gold,

Her hardest hue to hold.

Her early leaf's a flower;

But only so an hour.

Then leaf subsides to leaf.

So Eden sank to grief,

So dawn goes down to day,

Nothing gold can stay."

I thought it was kinda creepy how we all said it at once, in emotionless voices.

The lights went off, and the movie started. I think most of the guys turned on their phones, only a few were pretending to watch the movie. All of the girls were sitting in a huddle at the front of the room, eyes glued to the screen, moaning when all of the boys came on. Little shrieks when Dallas spoke.

I had to admit, that boy had a sexy hell of a voice. Not that I would tell anyone.

I sat in the back, not even watching the movie. I tried to ignore most of it, anyway. I didn't care.


End file.
